Network-wide synchronization is a critical element in wireless networks. In the case of wireless mesh networks, frequency synchronization and phase synchronization (or, equivalently, time synchronization) are both important. There are a number of protocols, such as IEEE 1588 or SyncE, that address this issue in wired networks. However, these protocols are inadequate for wireless mesh networks due to the variability in wireless link performance. Global positioning system (GPS)-aided synchronization is often deployed in these scenarios to ensure that multiple nodes can work in unison. However, such a solution requires nodes to be placed in GPS-friendly locations, which may not always be an option. Non-synchronized wireless nodes can cause interference among neighbors, which can dramatically impact the throughput of the network.